User talk:Homeworld Fleet
Chimera Station Just from curiosity - why did you put Chimera Station's' instead of Chimera Station? From that I've seen there was only one station. Oh, and thanks for checking language :) SkywalkerPL 16:29, 28 March 2007 (UTC) *from that what I've seen, and what is written on Homeworld Shipyards there is only one Chimera station, rest of stations were part of Tanis Station complex (at least that's what I remember). Fix it please, thank you. SkywalkerPL 16:37, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Encyclopedia Hiigara Hi, unlucky you are only active user now here, so I was wondering if you have any ideas on improving Encyclopedia Hiigara. Now I have got sysop rights, so any deep changes can be done. Ofq I've got ideas, but was wondering if you got any too, would be good to share ideas a bit and/or maybe make some plan of expanding Great Daiamid Library, like by some small advertisement campaign, and internal changes. What you think? SkywalkerPL 17:12, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page * ok, pre-final version of new Main page is ready, take a look: Main Page/project. Articles change random, as so does ship, and both are choosen randomly, so what is needed is to find good articles in Library (unluckly - not many of them :( ) and some not-bad once about ships. All suggestions/questions are very welcomed. SkywalkerPL 18:58, 15 April 2007 (UTC) **Main page structure is like this: Main Page/project is mainpage itself, images and tables. Template:M-Best Articles is for best articles, it uses special feature allowing to pick random one of them. Template:M-Ship of the Day is for featured ship, basically that what Best Article, only using other formula to make image a link to article. Template:M-Browse - Browse Encyclopedia, it has got special template inside Template:Community events, containing community events. Template:M-Join EH - Join Encyclopedia Hiigara!, most basic template of all here. About assigning jobs: I thought about system of small templates called Userboxes. You can check one here. They would contain basic informations about user, for example what games he has, what is his timezone, what are his writing skills, wikia formatting and so on. Ofq. it doesn't have to be this way - it could be done by userbars, square images, or any other (yet userboxes are moust popular on all wiki-type encyclopedias). Still I like this idea to split people to groups. Yet everyone should be allowed to make any changes they want. It would be good to make projects, something similar to what I made for myself here. Something in type of: Project name, Project description, Project members (and people can sign-in to projects on their own). We could split people on groups, and then put on top of their discussion page a template showing current projects for their group. This could be good and easy for people to get oriented in topic. Also please, check Encyclopedia Hiigara:Community Portal#Dealing with fanon. SkywalkerPL 09:49, 18 April 2007 (UTC) * Ok, now if you could please try to find good articles to be putted on main page and post links to them on my talk page - would be great. I'll make then them on new main page and finally post it instead of current one. SkywalkerPL 09:36, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Reminder Templates style <- say what you think, which would be best? SkywalkerPL 09:34, 21 April 2007 (UTC) *I moved your post to Community Portal. Also check New Category tree post there. Temporary Leave Hehehe, no problem :) Nice to have you back! :) SkywalkerPL 08:12, 12 July 2007 (UTC)